Reflexões sob o Luar
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Lembranças que as estrelas me trazem de você, Obito. Eu nunca havia percebido quão forte é essa luz. • Fanfiction para a linda da Nanase Kei;
1. Oneshot

Eu tinha uma péssima impressão sobre você. Via-te como um falastrão que ostentava o orgulho típico dos Uchihas, vangloriando-se de feitos ainda não feitos, entretanto depois que te conheci...

- Meu nome é Uchiha Obito e eu vou te superar rapidamente! E então eu que irei ensinar como se luta, desgraçado! – tu gritasses como se ansiando realizar aquilo pelo tom de voz e enfatizando o nome do clã.

Na-na verdade você era realmente assim, falastrão pretensioso. Tinha se ofendido com Kakashi por ele já ser um chuunin quando foi formado o time Minato. A cena é cômica agora. Suas palavras não surtiram efeito sobre quem eram dirigidas, fui só eu quem ficou paralisada com a declaração.

Pode parecer tolo agora, mas eles causavam essa sensação de magnificiência. Nosso professor era o lendário Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō¹ e tinha para sua fúria, Obito, outro gênio na nossa equipe, o filho do Konoha no Shiroi Kiba². Além de ti, é claro, pertencente a um clã de elite. A primeira vista era um time incrível exceto por minha presença.

Lembro-me de certa vez em que você me acompanhou justificando que minha mochila era tão grande que no futuro seria uma velha muito corcunda.

- O tamanho da minha mochila não é tão anormal – eu cismava – E mais, consigo carregar eu mesma. Carreguei até agora.

- Insisto! – você falou alto demais e me olhou sério demais.

- Tudo bem... Estou um tanto cansada da missão – porém não estava realmente – Obrigada, Obito.

E sorriu demais por pouco demais. Durante um tempo que não consegui contar.

- Isso não te preocupa? – perguntasse após algum período de silêncio.

- Preocupar-se com o quê? – não fazia uma mísera ideia. Ou até fazia – Com a guerra? Por causa dela nós ninjas existimos, então...

- Não! – me interrompeu – Digo, também, mas por causa dela nos dão missões fora do nosso nível.

- E... ?

- São os mais experientes que sobrevivem em batalha, ou s – eu sabia que você não queria admitir fraqueza – e o Kakashi maldito vive atrapalhando o trabalho em equipe!

- Será que vocês dois nunca vão conseguir cooperar? – e será que eu nunca iria me cansaria de parar suas brigas? – Tornaria a missão mais fácil. Ninguém ficaria tão esgotado também.

- Não se preocupe que mesmo sem forças eu te protegerei – outro sorriso.

- Hm? – você surpreendia – Mas não se trata disso! E eu estou dando duro para melhorar meu ninjutsu médico. Tenho estudado sempre que posso. Cuidarei de todos!

- Achei que não se tratava disso – falasses deflagrando uma risadinha.

Eu sorria para você também, Obito. Ou dizendo direito, era você quem causava estes sorrisos. Espero que tenha percebido aquelas vezes. Por favor. As estrelas estão brilhando tanto agora e eu nunca havia percebido quão forte é essa luz.

- Estão tão distantes... – preciso chorar.

Deve ter caído um cisco no meu olho também.

- Aqui, Obito – certo dia havia resolvido te presentear – Um extra por virar chuunin.

- O quê? Mas eu não te comprei nenhum outro presente – disseste numa queixa fingida – Estamos no mesmo nível, se eu aceitar vai ser injusto...

- É só um colírio, poxa. Aceite ele.

- Tá! – e o apanhou num segundo, dando um largo sorriso em seguida.

Estávamos caminhando para cumprir um chamado além das fronteiras, algum tempo atrasados por sua causa. Embora que com o tempo aprendemos a esquivar desse teu hábito dizendo um horário mais adiantado que o verdadeiro. Não teve sucesso sempre, pois algumas vezes dava tanto de si para chegar quando combinado que era você quem acabava nos aguardando.

- Não adianta, Rin – começou Kakashi – nada caí nos olhos desse chorão.

- Repita isso e daí eu vou te dar motivos para chorar! – sempre caindo nas provocações.

- Parem com isso já. – e eu fazia minha parte também – Nem estamos na metade do caminho e vocês já começaram.

- Foi esse miserável que-

- Obito, Kakashi, não conseguem se segurar? – Minato-sensei suspendia os conflitos dando depois o mesmo alerta – Todos vocês deveriam aproveitar essa viagem para melhorarem seu trabalho em conjunto. É muito mais importante que jutsus para a sobrevivência do time.

E se porventura não fosse só isso? Porque se eu fosse mais forte, talvez você... Se eu não tivesse sido capturada, você não iria naquele dia... Se você tivesse ouvido Kakashi, talvez acabasse tudo bem mesmo que eu... E se nós dois tivéssemos sobrevivido, eu não iria me apaixonar tarde demais.

Ainda sinto o toque da sua mão formigando a minha.

- Obito – finalmente choro.

Sorria para mim.

•

¹ é o Raio Dourado ou Relâmpago Amarelo de Konoha ou ainda outra coisa, preferi usar o original para não ter conflito de traduções.

² é o Canino Branco de Konoha ou sei lá, vide a razão do primeiro uso do termo original.

**post scriptum**: Já faz, o que, uns quatro anos? Acho que três. E não é seu aniversário também, mas dedico essa fanfic de todo coração para você, Fernanda. Espero que leia e que goste. Estou meio que _"dane-se a opinião dos outros, será que ela aceita a fic? Tá decente?"_ então se você ler, me diga.

Feliz desaniversário!

Sabe aquela cena no final do gaiden onde a Rin observa as estrelas? Aí tá ela.


	2. Drabble 1

Drabble **Alternativa**

* * *

- Rin, olha uma concha com formato de coração! – ele disse correndo, ainda um pouco distante _dela_.

Obito estava resoluto ao decidir que iria acompanha-la para procurar conchas na praia e encontrar alguma muito bonita para adicionar em sua coleção. Ele acharia alguma que a fizesse lembrar-se _dele_!

- Está quebrada... – propositalmente, aliás – Mas ainda consigo ouvir o som do mar com ela.

- É isso! – ele pegou duas conchas próximas e posicionou uma na orelha, igual ela, e outra na boca. Como se fosse um telefone antigo.

- Eu tenho uma mensagem para você... – disse corando – Eu te amo!


	3. Drabble 2

Segunda Drabble **Alternativa**

* * *

Ela era feita de um material peculiar. Fosse o que pudesse ser, ela nunca soube. O seu corpo era composto de moléculas cheias de volubilidade, tal um líquido. Então não despertou espanto ou curiosidade naquele dia em que perdeu seu coração no mar. Poderia ele, talvez, ter escorregado para fora do seu peito aquoso.

Ela cismou ser um líquido inflamável que incendiou uma vida inteira. Naquele momento sentiu pulsar o batimento doloroso do seu coração. Ele havia, afinal, afundado dentro da própria garota.

•

**post scriptum**: Deixem eu fazer minhas drabbles sem sentido.


	4. Drabble 3

Terceira Drabble **Alternativa**

* * *

Tu não poderias curar ferimentos. Lutava pela vida de seus companheiros, mas não sabia o que fazer se não houvesse inimigos para guerrear. E caso teu oponente seja a morte, aconselho-te fugir sorrateiramente do seu perímetro.

Tu apoiavas-te nela, aquela que medicava as feridas. E embora desconhecesse seu próprio poder, em ti remanescia um dote. Sorrisos singelos de tempos conturbados como os teus eram preciosos.

Um espírito que nunca que se abate somente poderia acabar onde tivestes teu fim. Combatendo-a, diante da morte só pode usar um minúsculo sorriso. Morreria, mas não deixaria que almas dos dois morressem junto dele. Curou-os, afinal.


	5. Drabble 4

_Contém Razoáveis Spoilers_

Quarta Drabble **Alternativa**

* * *

Tudo o que você fizesse, desde abordar qualquer vestígio de algazarra até sorrir, para quem que fosse, eu gostaria de continuar vendo.

Então quando você morreu, eu também desapareci deste corpo. Dispenso ver um mundo onde você não está mais nele. As primaveras poderiam passar sem nós e eu só me importaria com o fato de que você não existiria mais nessa realidade. Eu não poderia morrer deixando todas minhas paixões vivas para trás.

Penso se você me desculparia, no dia em que meus planos se concretizarem, de ter envolvido todo o mundo somente para poder esquecer que eu sempre te amarei.

•

**post scriptum**: vide o capítulo 600.

Eu fiquei realmente fula da vida por ter surgido outro Uchiha com ódio no coração, mais ainda que o próprio desgraçado do Sasuke. Entretanto, mesmo a contragosto, admito adorar personagens com uma paixão unilateral impossível.


	6. Drabble 5

_Contém Spoilers_

Quinta Drabble **Alternativa**

* * *

O sangue fluído beira os meus pés que transpassam o morto carmim, banham e escorrem das árvores que, se não forem meus olhos sujos também, então devo ter perecido junto a ela e me encontro no inferno. Lugar onde o caótico meramente o é, sem razão de ser o que infortuna nossa sina.

Estamos em sincronia e o buraco em seu peito está no meu também. Toco-lhe a pele fria e recupero a consciência, a qual avassala inquietante meu interior que te desejava junto da paz que tínhamos. Rin, eu criarei um mundo onde você esteja viva. Um de sonhos.

•

**post scriptum**: vide capítulo 605 e 606.

Simples, mas tão triste. Sanguinolência bonita.


End file.
